Please Dont Leave Me Now
by EzriaFanfictionB26
Summary: When Aria finds out shes pregnant she worrys about how everyone will react. And if the baby survives. SPOILER:DONT WORRY EZRA STAYS!
1. Chapter 1- Holy Crap

**PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME NOW**

_**ARIAS POV**_

I stood in the doorway of my parents room waiting for my mom to get out of the Master Bathroom in their room.

"Shit!" I said under my breath, as I here the door slam downstairs. "Ella, Aria, Mike! IM home and I brought food!" My dad yelled. Right when I heard the word **food** I ran downstairs and almost ran into Mike. I only got to smell the food then ran upstairs. Of course my mom was trailing right behind me. Before my mom could even speak I slammed the bathroom door and locked it. The next thing you know Im spilling all of the contents of my stomach.

"Aria?" My mom said. I didnt answer.

"ARIA ROSE MONTGOMERY! Open the door!NOW!" My mother yelled. I didnt like that she yelled.

"I CANT!" I snapped back.

"Why is that?" She said like a smart-ass.

"Because-" My vomit cut me off. WHen I was finally done I opened the door and sprinted to my room and locked the door. I called Ezra. He still didn't I was pregnant, so i decided i'd tell him tonight.

_**Ezra?**_

_**Aria Baby! Whats Wrong!**_

_**Can I**_**come**_** over?**_

_**Sure Babe.**_

_**I love you bye.**_

_**Love you**_** too.** Ezras Voice was shaky when he was talking to me. Then my phone rang...

_**HAHA!A STRIKES AGAIN! YOU KNOW ARIA NEEDLES COME IN HANDY! HAVE FUN WITH YOUR LITTLE BUNDLE OF "JOY" KISS KISS**_** -****A**

**"MOM IM GOING TO SPENCERS!" I yelled to my mom.**

**"OK HAVE FUN!" She yelled back.**

_**15 minutes later**_

I stood there scared. But before I even knocked before I even got to his apartment I heard screaming.

"NO! GET OFF!" Ezra was yelling.

"Oh Ezra you know you want back together with me." a fimilar voice said.

"Im Not Single!" Ezra sounded hurt.

"Jack-" He was cut off and the halls were silent.

I heard him struggling so I grabbed the key out of my bag and burst in the room

"GET OFF HIM NOW!" I YELLED. I geuss they were surprised that there was this small, 17 year old, very petite, standing there eyes puffy and red and my cheeks were stained. my voice echoed in the room. Ezra's eyes were wide and Jackie was about to say something.

"OH so this is the **SKANK** that took my Ezra away!" She said in a cunning way.

The word **SKANK**hurt since I was 17 and he was 23 and I was pregnant. For the 3rd time tonight I found myself heaving over the toilet but this time Jackie was laughing and Ezra was holding my hair up and rubbing my back in small comforting circles.

"Shut up Jackie!" Ezra yelled.

"Haha! Ezra do you really think she could be sick! Trust me I know spontaneous vomiting from no where!" Jackie chuckled.

My cheeks turned red and I was furious! I went straight into attack mode but it wasn't before long Jackie had me pinned to the ground throwing it was funny how she carfully avoiding my stomach. But 1 minute later when Ezra walked outta the bathroom he pulled Jackie off of me. He sat her on the chair and had me on his lap. I was cryin g into his chest when we got over to the couch.

"Jackie! Why?" He said frustrated.

"She Attacked Me!" Jackie yelled back.

"Because you were-" I was saying while sniffling but Ezra cut me off.

"Ladies! Ladies!Your making every guys fantasy come true!" He said.

"Shhhh Its ok baby." he said whispering into my ear then kissed me on the forehead.

"How?" Jackie tried to say seductivly but failed.

"Your fighting over me!" Ezra said annoyed.

"Oh! Well lets continue what I was saying in the bathroom." Jackie said looking over at me smirking.

My cheecks turned red and I ran into the bathroom. Next thing I hear is yelling. But I just sat on the floor and started crying. I always hate to admit this but...when im mad or sad i cut myself. I was looking all through his bathroom for something, when I finally came across a pack of shaving razors. I took one out and took it apart til i had one little razor. I took it and started cutting. i carved Tramp and whore then on my other wrist i cut slits across my arm. By the time i was finished I was bawling and there was blood everywhere. I hated to think about what Ezra would do if he found out.

"Aria?" Ezra said as he knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I yelled back. I didn't want to fight but I geuss here we go.

"ARIA!" he yelled.

'Why are you yelling at me!" I snapped back. I hated hearinghim yell because it scared me a little.

"Baby im sorry for yelling. Please open the door." He said.

"Okay but does she have to come?" I asked.

'No." He said back.

"Ok." I said but before I opened it there was blood on my hands and my wrists so I washed them off shreeching of the pain and I geuss Ezra heard because he quickly opened the door to see me still covered in my own blood.

"Shit." i muttered cause I forgot to lock the bathroom door.

He quickly shut it before Jackie saw.

"ARIA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He yelled looking at me.

I shoot into his arms and he held me there.

"Ezra im sorry! Im really sorry! I just- I just I DONT KNOW!" I said while starting to cry.

"When did you do this and why!And why are the words Tramp and whore carved into your wrist!" he said concerned.

"I did these a few minutes a go... And im just scared about what you would say if I tell this. I know I have to tell or you would hate me!" I yelled.

"Aria your scaring me!" He said.

" I-I-Im PREGNANT!" I yelled and turned away looking at the cuts and then falling to the floor then i felt a pair of strong arms wrap around. As I turn his lips caught mine. Turning it from being gentle to harsh.

"Im gonna go tell Jackie she needs to leave." He said.

When he got back we continued from where we left off. Then he carried me to his bed and laid me down. The rest of the night couldn't have been more perfect.


	2. Chapter 2- What will my friends think

**PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME NOW**

**CHAPTER 2**

Monday morning came all too quickly. Everyone knew about Ezra and I so school was pretty much torture… I kissed Ezra goodbye and I drove off to school. When I pulled in Spencer, Hanna, Emily and Ali were waiting by my parking spot. I of course didn't tell them yet. Ali probably wouldn't accept it. Hanna would be ecstatic. Spencer would think its "hot!" and Emily would only care if the baby's healthy and alive. That's why I loved each and everyone of these girls. They are all so different and unique.

"ARIA!" Hanna yelled while whipping her arms back and forth.

I let out a small chuckle and say "Hey Han. And um guys for lunch can we go to the grille? I have to tell you something important."

"Aria we already know about you and my cousin Fitzy what more do we need to know? Your nightly routine?" I said. I knew Ali would say something like this.

"Guys STOP!" Spencer and Emily said in unison.

"Well I got to get to class before im late. Bye guys." I said while Hanna followed me. The girls decided that one girl had to go with me to make sure that no one pushes me into lockers. Which apparently now they had this game where they put bets up about if I would get pregnant. Which I geuss to anyone who guessed yes won…

As I walk around the halls people say under their breathe Slut, whore, prostitute.

"Don't listen to them." Hanna whispered.

"I know." That's the only thing I could choke out.

It was now lunch and we all piled into Spencer's SUV. Spencer got an SUV so whenever we do trips like this we could all fit. We all eventually ended up at the grille about 3 minutes later.

"Okay so what can I get you girls today?"

"Red wine for all of us." Spencer said.

"Can you please take off one wine and just get a coke." I said while slightly blushing.

"Sure." Said the waitress.

"thanks."

"Okay Aria now you have to tell us! You never pass up red wine!" Ali wined.

"Okay promise you wont make fun of me! And Hanna and Ali this goes mostly for you!"

"PROMISE!" The girls said in unison excitedly.

"I-I_I'm Pregnant!" I said with a growing grin on my face.

"OH MY GOD! DOES FITZY KNOW!" Hanna yelled.

"Of course he does." I said.

And finally after 1 hour of talking about how each of the girls were gonna spoil my unborn child we left for school.


	3. Chapter 3-telling the parents

_**PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME NOW**_

**Tell the parents-CHAPTER 3**

It was only 2 weeks after I told the girls I was pregnant which meant I was about 11weeks. I know I **have** to tell my parents that I was pregnant. I definitely wasn't ready. But I know that they already knew about Ezra and I but this is **completely** different. I wasn't just saying **oh hey mom I'm in love with my Former High School English teacher and he loves me too.** I was saying something way different! I was saying **Mom I'm pregnant with my Former High School child and we are very much in love.** I can't just say that! So of course these ass kicking pregnancy hormones are getting the best of.

"Aria baby what's wrong." Ezra says walking over to me and placing me gently in his lap.

"I-I'm just scared to tell my parents! What if they disown me! My dad could go to the cops about a statutory ra-rape…" I was bawling at this point think that my dad would do such a thing.

"I know…But we don't know what's going to happen tomorrow." He said with sympathetic smile.

"I know but did you pick up pickles and ice cream from the store? I'm really craving them right now."

"Why yes I did. Would you like some now?" He said already knowing the answers.

"Totally!" I said.

"Okay." He said while giggling

A few hours later we were sitting at the dinner table with my parents all giving awkward stares and silence. So I decided to break the silence. And of course right now my mood swings are going crazy and I was extremely happy…

"Okay Mom, Dad we have some really exciting news!" I squealed.

"Aria…Remember to them this might not be exciting." He whispered in my ear while I completely ignored him.

"Okay this may be hard on you but I certainly am really excited and can't wait!" I said.

"okay Aria" haha "Calm down and just spill!" my mom said excitedly but I could tell there was a mixture of nervousness in her.

"IM PREGNANT!" I squealed. Which this was a bad way to say it. My mom's jaw dropped and my dad stormed out of the room, as for Ezra he was shocked to because this was not the way we were going to tell them…

"Ummm…Mrs. Montgomery, It was completely unplanned. But even though we just found out about this baby about 11 weeks ago this baby is already very much loved." Ezra said.

"But Aria how many times have I told you about having sex!" My mother said calmly but very pissy.

"About a gazillion times but we were! And I'm not like one of those stupid 17 year olds that go for an abortion!" I said practically screaming at her. My moods changed from ecstatic to pissed in a matter of 2 seconds.

"Ella I love your daughter soooo many words can't even explain. I would never leave her!" Ezra said truthfully.

"And I love him too…" I say as my mom's face turn many different shades of reds as she gets angry.

"Well…" she muttered. "If you love each other so much why don't you just move in together!" my mom said as she stormed upstairs slammed the door and then started yelling at my dad.

"Fine! BUT IM NEVER COMING BACK!" I said without hesitating while sinking into my chair. I started bawling and I put my face into Ezra's chest and he rubbed my back soothingly. As I began to run out of tears I lifted my head and stared in to Ezra's beautiful piercing ice blue almond shaped eyes and it felt like I fell in love all over again. Then he kissed me on my cheek and asked "Do you want to go pack your bags?"

Only thing I could choke out was… "Yes."

**Sorry it took me forever to post this but I had writers block yesterday and couldn't think of anything but half of this chapter. Also yesterday I forgot to bring my note book to school so I couldn't write down my ideas. But I promise you ch.4 will be up either tomorrow or sometime this weekend.**

**Anyways thank you so much for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me that you are enjoying this fan fiction. 3 Macey 3 **


	4. Chapter 4- The After Math

**PLEASE DON'T LEAVE NOW****EzriaFanfictionB26**

**Ch.4- The After Math**

_**Authors Note**_

_**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. All I can say is 7**__**th**__** grade s kicking my ass really bad….I've had tests so far Monday and Friday and studied all weekend but I finally had time to write so without further or due here's chapter 4!**_

'**Why would my parents just disown me like that? Do they still love me? At least no one got hurt.**' I thought but did realize I was crying till Ezra asked what's wrong.

"Aria? What's wrong?" Ezra asked.

"I was just thinking…" I said.

"Okay. Do you want to go pack now?" He asked again because last time I was sobbing and didn't feel like moving.

"Yes. And I'm positive this time." I said.

"Okay lets go." He said with a smile on his face trying to hide the pain. He grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs to my room. Once we got up there I packed at least 30 different pairs of shoes and all of the clothes in 10 duffel bags.

"You ready or are there more clothes?" he said winking.

"**Ha-Ha-Ha. **Very funny. I'm a 17 year old of course I'm going to pack a lot clothes, makeup, shoes, and accessories." I said chuckling.

"I know but I don't like to think of your age I just like to think of you as this beautiful girl that I love and will do anything for." He said while grinning.

After my house we went back to Ezra's apartment. We had Chinese for dinner then went to sleep way too early.

" .Time to wake up." He said while getting g up and then he went to go take a shower. When he got back I was asleep.

"Aria you're going to be late and its only 5 weeks into senior year and you're already going to have your first late."

"I-I'm sorry! I just need to sleep! I'm 2 ½ months pregnant Ezra! I just want to sleep!" I said crying.

"Awe. Baby I didn't mean to make you upset!" He said. Damn Pregnancy hormones!

"It's okay. It's just… 5 more minutes?" I asked.

"Sure Baby." He said while kissing my forehead.

"Oh My God Aria! You're burning up!" he said panicked.

"I-I am?" I asked.

"Yes. Here take your temperature while I get you some Tylenol." He said.

"101.8" I said back to him.

"Babe you're staying home today." He said. While giving me some medicine.

"No! I have to go to school! I have a huge test EZRA!" I said.

"No Aria."

"Please ezzraaa!" I begged.

"Fine but once you feel like shit you come **home**. Okay?"

He said **Home**. I liked that.

"Okay and THANK YOU!" I said while hugging him.

"Uh Oh!" I said while going to the bathroom and Ezra followed behind me. I couldn't tell if I was throwing up because of the life inside of me or because I was sick. Damn morning sickness.

When I got to school everyone was whispering and looking at me. It couldn't because of my slight baby bump being covered with a baggy shirt. What could it be?

"ARIA! What the Hell!" Hanna yelled.

"What did I do!" I yelled back.

"Nothing! Just hurry ass over here!"

" I can't run!" I said while pointing to me stomach.

"Then speed walk!"

When I finally got over there Ali, Emily, Spencer and Hanna were looking at their phones.

"What are we looking at?" I asked nervously.

"This…" Ali replied.

**Well everyone guess what! I know this little liar her name is may know her. But now don't wanna be her! She has this big secret! This may or may not come as a surprise to you but.. all that tension in class between her and …yeah wnna know? Well they are dating! HAHA…and she has another secret that will become bigger and bigger each month! – A**

"OMG!" I said.

"yeah! Its bad and sent to the **ENTIRE** school!" Hanna and Spencer said.

I ran into the bathroom only to find what Ali called 'The Plastics' reapplying their already very glossy and noticeable lip-gloss. They wore way too much makeup and tried way too hard to be Ali. Their names are Christy-Anne Wilmington and Elizabeth Rose Smith. They were complete **BITCHES**!

"OMG! Chrissy! Look theres that slut that's dating and is knocked up!" Elizabeth said.

"At least I don't wear skimpy shorts, too much makeup, and try way to hard to be my **Bestfriend** Ali D. oh and did I say you look like prostitutes. No wonder why cars stop whenever they see you. They think you charge for sex!" I snapped back.

"Bitch" they muttered as they ran out crying.

I slid down the wall and started balling. I called Ezra.

**Ezra: Aria? Why are you crying?**

**Aria: I'll tell you later but I'm coming home now.**

**Ezra: Ok. I'll see you later. Love you baby. Stay strong.**

**Aria: Okay. I love you too.**

And strong is something I cant stay in this sorta situation. I ranout of the building and got home as fast as I could.

_**Hi guys! Sorry if I don't get a chapter up til this weekend or Friday but I will work out a schedule so I can continue on with this story! Well I gotta go do my homework! Bye!**_


End file.
